


All's Fair in Love and Friendship

by isoisoashley



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Harry Hart Lives, Roxy & Eggsy being bros is my new favorite thing, Roxy & Eggsy friendship, Roxy introspection, because it's that kind of movie, movie aftermath, they tried it once and just ended up laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isoisoashley/pseuds/isoisoashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roxy joined Kingsman, she didn't expect to get a best friend. <br/>But there's a niggling worry in the back of her mind that, despite how everything turned out, maybe Eggsy does regret that she got the position and he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair in Love and Friendship

Roxanne Morton was not the first female Kingsman. It was rare—not because woman could not pass the selection process but rather because it was so rare for a Kingsman to put a woman up as their recruit once another had passed.

She was, however, the first female Lancelot. There had been 2 Merlins, an Arthur and a Gaiwan. Overall, it worked best to have a female in their ranks as there were certain places she could go and things she could do that the men couldn’t get away with. She’d worried, for a while, that there would be more honeypot missions in her future than the others; that the progression the organization held only went so far. Funny enough it seemed that Eggsy was more suited to those—both male and female—and was sent out way more often than she was for that sort of thing. He had an innate charm that he could play up in both his posh and chav personas that usually hit the mark. And he completed the missions with such good humor, coming over to hers when it was particularly tough, kipping on the couch or, when they were in need of the company, curling up beside her in bed and letting their hands clasp together as they rode out the bad missions in each other’s company.

When they’d started training, Charlie and the others had just been rude.  Rude to Eggsy, rude to her because she had breasts, rude to Amelia because she had breasts and was tall and they wanted to get into her knickers (and thought the way to do that was through teasing, honestly). And Eggsy was sweet and confused and definitely not the normal sort of recruit, according to Percival. Roxy had even entertained a brief few moments of wondering if they would suit—and then training had kicked in and there hadn’t been time for anything other than surviving and beating out the rest.

Eggsy had never seemed to view her as competition. Not in an insulting way—that she couldn’t make it—but rather that they were a sort of team. He helped her with the things that she struggled with and she found herself doing the same. They became friends—mates, he’d grinned at her—and he confessed one night that he worried what they’d do if it came down to just the two of them, that he wanted so badly for her to make it even if this was his chance at a better life.

Eggsy didn’t talk much about the specifics of his past but any idiot could see he’d had it rougher than most. And yet he still hadn’t pulled the trigger on JB. When he found Arthur was a traitor, he’d done what needed to be done and then come to her and Merlin and they’d all saved the world.

It would have been stupid not to make him a Kingsman after that. Technically, since he’d failed the final test, Merlin had explained that he couldn’t be re-submitted for a seat, even though they’d lost 3 knights (and Arthur) during the mess with Valentine. He could, however, be submitted for another role, a role much like Merlin’s wherein he was a part of the table but not. And so Eggsy had become Excalibur. It was a position that had only been held once before and was only really created in times of great need. Excalibur was part of the table but not, could say things that the others could not. There was a nice sort of symmetry as well seeing as how the Galahad of legend had once plucked the sword from the stone under Arthur’s command. And since Harry Hart had survived (minus an eye and sporting a metal plate in part of his skull) in a spectacularly lucky display, he’d become the new Arthur—something that had also pleased Eggsy as he got to make “yours to wield and command” jokes at the older Kingsman quite often.

It was a few years before she got the nerve to ask him. They’d talked about nearly everything else under the sun—and once even made a go of trying to be together. It had ended in them both laughing most of the time and deciding, laying naked in bed together, that while it had been nice, their friendship was really not that kind.

“Do you ever regret it?” He turned from where he stood at her stove, spatula in hand as he poked at some eggs. There was a bruise staining his right eye, a cut on his forehead that would probably scar this time. But as her arm was in a sling he got to make breakfast.

“Making you breakfast?” Despite all the training, they never could quite get him to be full on in the mornings.

“Not getting the chair,” she clarified. “Not being Lancelot.”

He flashed her a grin. “Worked out alright in the end, didn’t it?” When she just kept her gaze on his he flicked off the stove, came to sit across from her. “Naw, not even for a minute. Rox—you deserved it. And you’re the best Kingsman, you really are. Perfect Lancelot.”

“You’re—“

“Outside the table. And it’s alright, innit?” He sat back a little, eyes unfocused. “I wasn’t meant to sit at the table. As progressive as Harry was thinking when he put me up, I’m not meant for all the trappings and the rules. Excalibur gives me just enough freedom to be comfortable—and really really good at my job. Marcus and Robert, they’re not what Chester would have wanted for the table either, but they’re perfect for it. Me? I’m good right where I am.” He stood and moved back toward the stove. “Now tell me you haven’t been worrying about that for all this time.”

She shrugged her good shoulder. “I just…you’re my best friend, Eggsy. And I am so grateful you didn’t shoot JB,” she confessed. “If you had, if you’d been Lancelot… I think the world would have gone to shit and we wouldn’t be sitting here, having eggs and talking about it at all.”

“I could never regret this, Rox.” His smile was sincere. “Now—you want coffee or a cuppa with this?”

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of a title so you guys get a lame one! 
> 
> Just something that was rattling around in my head. I really really loved Roxy in the movie and how her and Eggsy were just bros.


End file.
